


La Prometida del Lord

by moonshinequeen



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Death of family, Drama & Romance, Drama Social, Education, Emotional Manipulation, Español, F/F, F/M, Fanfic Villainous, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Strong Womens, Tutoring, all types of love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinequeen/pseuds/moonshinequeen
Summary: El mundo dirigido por el Imperio, era uno lleno de caprichos, excesos y depravaciones cometidos por las altas esferas sociales y gubernamentales. Muerte, corrupción y complots de poder entre los políticos, regentes y demás centros de poder. Crimen organizado y grupos religiosos extremistas, llenando las calles de miles de cadáveres al año de gente estúpida, que buscaba triunfar en el mundo del “dinero fácil” y muertes rápidas. Policías de la mano con los Asesinos. Un mundo muy injusto e infeliz, donde aquellos que buscaban inútilmente revelar la verdad, desaparecía para nunca volver a ser vistos.Todas aquellas cosas tenían poca importancia, ya que habían quedado en el lejano pasado de su infancia para Rachelle Howlmoon; una peculiar mujer joven de 23 años, residente de la ciudad de Oldgate, que tras la muerte de su querido abuelo y tutor, recibe una interesante invitación a manos de una misteriosa y extravagante señora que le ayudaba a regentar la tienda de antigüedades de su difunto abuelo, dándole la bienvenida a un mundo que ella creía ajeno a su “normal” rutina diaria.
Relationships: Black Hat (Villainous)/Original Female Character(s), Demencia (Villainous)/Original Character(s), Dr. Flug/Penumbra (Villainous), Metauro (Villainous)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente era hora de despertar. Su cuerpo le dicta seguir en la cama, pero las órdenes de la mañana son claras, debe levantarse y afrontar otro nuevo día en un lugar que apenas conoce, rodeada de rostros que probablemente nunca recuerde y viviendo una vida que bien sabe, no le pertenece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones: Este fanfic, será mi primer experimento alrededor del universo de Villainous. La pareja principal será un Black Hat/OC y el tipo de relación que tendrán, se saldrá un poco (BASTANTE) del concepto general de amor. La historia y sus personajes girarán en torno a una trama creada y estructurada en el malvado fandom de Villainous. La mayoría de los personajes estarán hechos bajo mi percepción de ellos, así que es probable que algunos sean descritos de una forma un tanto diferente a la original. 
> 
> En este fanfic se empleara una versión un tanto fanon mía de la personalidad del terrible lord Black Hat, mezclada con varios otros ejemplos del personaje en cuestión que leí de fanfics buenísimos como: “Paper Love and Black Heart de @McMaddy02”, “De Monstruos y Humanos de @tatilove12”, “Quítate la Máscara de @LittleCrazyX3”, “KHAOS de @farsabadi” y “Six Years Later de @Paperhat4ever”. Recomiendo muchísimo que lean esos Fanfics en Wattpad, yo personalmente no me canso de re-leerlos. También me inspiró mucho el Black Hat de Cats Like Porn, su interpretación de los personajes de la serie es maravillosa a mi parecer y les recomiendo mucho ver su arte en Tumblr. 
> 
> Igualmente quiero hacer mención que personajes del universo de Heroic, Cowardice y Apatheric aparecerán, debido a que me encanta el universo alterno en donde estos tres Hats son hermanos de Black Hat. Además de que también habrá una interpretación algo propia de los progenitores de estos cuatro hermanos sobrenaturales, porque uno de dichos progenitores será un personaje clave en la trama alrededor de los protagonistas.
> 
> Incluiré los derechos de autor correspondientes, una vez que vaya encontrando a los artistas responsables de cada Hat perteneciente al fandom, sino soy capaz de encontrarlos, agradecería un montón que alguien me lo hiciera saber a través de un comentario. El derecho a todos los personajes del universo de Villainous es para el gran Alan Ituriel. Para los distintos villanos del universo de Cartoon Network, los agradecimientos irán apareciendo en cada capítulo según surjan los personajes.
> 
> Como última aclaración (perdón si he hecho esta sección demasiado larga…); El lugar y el tiempo en el que se estará desarrollando esta historia NO existe en nuestro tiempo, realmente prefiero evitar el dar una fecha o lugar canónicos exactos, por lo que los avances en la tecnología, la organización de los códigos sociales, los diseños de las vestimentas, los tipos de arquitectura, entre otros aspectos que puedan definir la época, estarán mezclando a los siglos XIX y XX. Las ubicaciones a nivel geográfico podrán distinguirse fácilmente si logras descifrar los juegos con las letras, pero aun así, no abra mucha exactitud histórica, como máximo, referencias a sucesos o personajes a los que se les pueda mencionar. Ténganlo siempre presente, en este fanfic, los Hat poseen todo. Así que si ven algunas incongruencias temporales o geográficas, por favor recuerden que no hay ubicación histórica o geográfica canónicas.
> 
> Advertencia: Este fanfic puede albergar contenido fuerte, escenas explicitas y material no apto para menores de edad o personas sensibles, obviamente pondré la restricción de edad, pero si eres un niño/una niña y mentiste en tus datos ¬_¬ no me haré responsable de lo incomodo/a, ofendido/a o traumado/a que puedas quedar después de leer esto, el que mintió en los datos fuiste tú en primer lugar. Para las personas mayores que son sensibles ante este tipo de material, la advertencia ya fue hecha. Bien, podemos proseguir.

Sin sueños agradables en los cuales poder cobijarme durante mis momentos de descanso, me encontraba restregando suavemente mi rostro contra la mullida almohada, navegando en el vacío de mi mente aletargada, debido al cansancio producido por la intranquila noche de ayer. Aquel lecho tenía el olor del tabaco. Tenía el olor del Whisky. Tenía el olor de una fuerte y agradable colonia masculina… Tenía aquel olor tan característico a él. Justo cuando iba a perderme más y más en esa intoxicante mezcla de aromas, una tenue luz me fuerza a apretar los parpados, junto con mi agarre sobre esas confortables almohadas, para luego abrirlos lentamente, incapaz de ignorar la orden de este nuevo día para levantarme de la cama.

Las criadas habían abierto todas las hermosas cortinas de terciopelo bermellón, bordadas con elegantes diseños en negro, atándolas con un listón del mismo material, para evitar que volviesen a obstruir la vista de los amplios cuatro ventanales de la habitación, hasta vuelta a entrar la noche. Por sus claros e inmaculados cristales entraba la opacada luz del sol, que apenas se colaba entre las gruesas y lúgubres nubes matinales, anunciándome que en estas tierras había llegado un nuevo día. 

La criada más vieja y experimentada de las cinco mujeres allí reunidas esta mañana, se acercó a paso firme a mi lecho para abrir las cortinas del elegante pabellón de los mismos colores de las cortinas y casi cada mueble en la amplia y ostentosamente decorada recamara. Aquella criada era una mujer de unos 55 años a lo sumo, con un rostro severo, correctamente vestida con su uniforme de servicio y luciendo con orgullo su peinado perfectamente elaborado para un ama de llaves de su edad.

Tras observar que el último obstáculo de la luz del día había sido retirado, no me ha quedado más remedio que darme la vuelta hasta quedar de cara al techo del pabellón y levantarme lentamente, quedando sentada en el cómodo colchón vestido con finas sabanas de algodón, aquellas ligeras sabanas solo alcanzaban a cubrir mi cuerpo hasta por debajo de la cintura. Tras estirarme levemente, haciendo sonar los huesos de mi espalda e intentando hacer salir lo que quedaba de sueño en mi sistema, pude percatarme que nuevamente había vuelto a despertar sin el camisón para dormir puesto.

Despertar así, ya se había vuelto una costumbre a estas alturas, así que termine por restarle importancia a detalles como esos y a la recriminante mirada del ama de llaves. Sin querer pensar en aquellas cosas sin importancia, lleve mi mano lentamente hasta mi cabeza y deje que los lacios cabellos negros se deslizaran suavemente entre mis dedos, en un intento de deshacer aquel caótico desastre capilar con el que siempre, por alguna razón amanecía.

El ama de llaves, tratando de permanecer impasible ante mi inaceptable apariencia matutina, se aclaró la garganta, y reprimiendo cualquier tono descalificativo o despectivo hacia mi persona, preguntó si deseaba asearme y vestirme antes o después de tomar el desayuno, que se encontraba listo y servido en el gran comedor principal. Para su descontento, elegí como siempre, el desayunar primero antes de pensar en hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Aparté con exagerado desgano las sabanas que me cubrían, producto de aquellos insistentes residuos de sueño que se negaban a desaparecer y me levanté tranquilamente, importándome muy poco las miradas avergonzadas de las otras cuatro jóvenes criadas, ante la visión de mi desnudo cuerpo a plena luz de la mañana.

Dos de esas doncellas sacaron velozmente del armario empotrado de madera oscura, una bata de seda negra, con movimientos gráciles y cuidadosos, ambas colocaron la bata sobre mi cuerpo, atando suavemente el nudo, dejándome lo suficientemente vestida, como para no poner en riesgo las vidas de los demás trabajadores masculinos en aquel enorme palacio. Las otras dos doncellas procedieron a preparar el baño que tomaría y las vestimentas que usaría después de haber terminado con el desayuno.

Salí tranquilamente de los aposentos, mientras era seguida inmediatamente por las dos doncellas que me vistieron. Escuchaba claramente sus pasos cautelosos acercándose, sintiendo el ardor de la fulminante mirada del ama de llaves en mi nuca, debido a que nuevamente había cometido la osadía de abandonar los aposentos, sin un calzado apropiado… o peor aún, como en el caso de esta y muchas otras mañanas anteriores, sin calzado alguno.

Siempre había sido una chica muy descuidada en el privado interior de mi recamara en el piso superior de la tienda de antigüedades, donde mi abuelo me dejaba vivir, por lo que las viejas mañas me atacaban constantemente, sobre todo ante la deliciosa sensación de los pisos de mármol pulido en las plantas de mis pies descalzos, durante el frescor de la mañana. Ese era un pequeño placer egoísta que me daba a mí misma cada vez que despertaba en este lugar.

Todo sirviente masculino, portando su bombín; daba medie vuelta, haciendo una reverencia al ver que yo me aproximaba por el largo pasillo. Toda sirvienta femenina, usando su dollhat de bombín; detenía todo aquello que estuviese haciendo para hacer una reverencia al verme pasar por el extenso corredor, sin permitirse a sí mismas el levantar la cabeza hasta que yo me encontrase fuera de vista. Un espectáculo que presenciaba cada mañana, y al cual ya me había acostumbrado a estas alturas de mi estancia.

Cuando finalmente llegue al comedor, encontré que efectivamente todo se hallaba servido a la perfección en la enorme y larga mesa. En varias ocasiones, había aclarado que yo no solía comer tanto en el desayuno… o en ninguna otra comida, pero hacer comentarios como aquellos, en presencia del amo de este lugar, garantizaban mortales consecuencias para el cocinero de turno, y viendo que este muchacho fornido, de cabellos claros y mirada enternecedora, era un buen chico, todo el tiempo y con todo el mundo, era mejor evitarle cualquier tipo de problemas con el cruel dueño de este territorio, que para el colmo, no soportaba la presencia del muchacho cocinero.

Preferí acostumbrarme a comer todo lo que pudiese, alargando el tiempo de mis comidas si fuese necesario, en pos de no ver a ese joven alegre salir de este lugar en un carruaje fúnebre. Además, de que me había vuelto una ferviente adepta a sus dulces y a sus delicias en la repostería, el chico simplemente era un genio en la cocina, por no mencionar que la cantidad de amor que le ponía a cada postre era muy similar al toque que tenía mi hermana menor en la cocina… La nostalgia llegaba sin falta al probar esas delicias.

Volviendo al tema del desayuno, me senté tranquilamente en el que se había vuelto exclusivamente mi asiento, en el extremo sur de la larga mesa, y al notar que todo estaba arreglado para servir a una sola comensal, llegue fácilmente a la conclusión de que había recibido nuevamente el privilegio de ser la única en despertar después de la hora predilecta del resto de los habitantes del palacio. Ante aquello, solo atine a suspirar pesadamente, observando al mayordomo que me servía una aromática taza de café recién preparado. Como se había vuelto costumbre, el muchacho se abstenía de hacer el más mínimo contacto visual y cuidaba hasta el último de sus movimientos.

Acerqué lentamente aquella taza de fina porcelana importada a mis labios y al notar la intensa fragancia de la selección de los granos de café del día de hoy, empecé a perderme en las miradas de la servidumbre de este palacio. Unas miradas llenas de un poderoso deseo de hacer un trabajo impecable y perfecto… y de un profundo terror a cometer el más mínimo error, sabiendo por experiencia, cuáles serán las consecuencias, si llegasen a fallar en servir a los Amos de estas tierras…

Fue entonces, después de haber dado el primer sorbo al contenido de la taza, que aquel fugaz recuerdo de mis primeros días en esta loca rutina, volvió a mi mente, mientras aquel amargo elixir endulzado a la perfección llegaba a mis papilas, oscureciendo cualquier imagen, sonido y demás a mí alrededor, llevándome a los confines de mi extensa conciencia.

-“No te acostumbres a estos tratos, querida. El interés de esta familia por tu persona, no es más que un mero capricho temporal. Muchas otras prospectas mejores que tú, han pasado por donde tú te encuentras en estos momentos y se han retirado sin decir una palabra a la mañana siguiente. Tan pronto la Madre cambie de opinión, tendrás lista tu maleta para regresar al agujero de donde saliste.”- Esas fueron las palabras que me dijo el ama de llaves, después de cumplir mi primera semana en este oscuro palacio. 

Esa mujer no necesitaba decirme aquellas palabras. Yo ya sabía muy bien cual era mi posición en todo esto. Sabía perfectamente en que situación estaba, ya lo tenía asumido desde mi primer encuentro con él. Estaba mentalmente preparada para la despedida, mentalmente preparada para olvidarlo todo, como si fuese otro de mis crueles sueños febriles en las calurosas noches de Agosto… Realmente estaba preparada para todo eso… pero… 

Ya han pasado cuatro meses enteros desde que estoy atrapada en este juego. Rodeada de las más dedicadas atenciones, de los más caros lujos, de la protección más completa, hasta el punto de resultar sofocante… Me lo preguntaba mucho en ese entonces y me lo sigo preguntando hoy, durante esta nublada mañana y degustando mi taza de café… 

-“¿Hasta cuándo piensa mantener esta locura esa mujer? ¿Yo? ¿Ser la futura mujer del Lord?… como si eso realmente fuera a pasar…”-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias haberlo leído hasta el final.
> 
> Tratare de actualizar lo más puntual que pueda.
> 
> Si te gusto lo que leíste, no olvides, comentar tu opinión del capítulo (¡la agradecería mucho!).
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Volviendo al Inicio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para entender mejor el porque de las historias, es preciso hacer un viaje al pasado para comprender el porque todo esta sucediendo.

Para entender mejor esta historia, a sus personajes y el mundo en donde se desarrolla, tenemos que hacer un pequeño viaje, atrás en el tiempo. Regresar a una loca época, desastrosa y muy estúpida. En el pasado, la unión y distribución de todos los países alrededor del mundo, fueron denominadas los seis grandes contenientes; “Asian, European, Amerian North, Amerian South, Adrífca y Osiane”. 

Estos continentes y sus habitantes, eran dirigidos por una gran orden de líderes y gobernantes, que se hicieron llamar a sí mismos como el “Imperio”. Los miembros de esta orden, eran conformados por un grupo de hombres y mujeres codiciosos, de pocos escrúpulos, que gobernaban este mundo como se les viniese en gana, importándoles poco a quienes tuviesen que eliminar del camino para mantener sus estilos de vida y su dominio sobre este mundo.

El mundo dirigido por el Imperio, era uno lleno de caprichos, excesos y extravagancias de las altas esferas sociales. Muerte, corrupción y complots de poder entre los políticos, regentes y demás centros de poder. Crimen organizado, llenando las calles de miles de cadáveres al año de gente estúpida, que buscaba triunfar en un mundo del “dinero rápido” y muertes prematuras. Policías de la mano con los Asesinos. Un mundo, donde aquellos que buscaban inútilmente revelar la verdad, desaparecía para nunca volver a ser vistos.

Este era el mundo en donde vivía una temperamental niña de 4 años, perteneciente a la ciudad de Flanemald, en el Estado Ginfaded, del país Zulavena, en el Continente Amerian South. Su nombre es Rachelle Howlmoon y es la segunda hija del matrimonio de la señora Raven Howlmoon de 34 años y el señor Patrick Seafire de 38 años. Tiene dos hermanas; su hermana mayor de 6 años se llama Rebecca y su hermana menor de 2 años se llama Rose. Rachelle siempre fue una chica inquieta, y gracias a la atención de sus padres, dividida entre la caprichosa hermana mayor y la pequeña hermana menor, la vida de la pequeña niña del medio giro en torno a hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

El señor Patrick era un hombre alto y esbelto, bastante moreno y de cabello negro enrulado, de ojos castaños y una prominente y optimista sonrisa, siempre dispuesto llenar de alegría a su familia y un hombre un tanto infantil. La señora Raven era una hermosa mujer de piel mediterránea, de contextura curvilínea, ojos marrones claros y un cabello castaño lacio siempre peinado a la perfección en un moño alto, que a pesar de su estricta educación, era una mujer brillante, amable y de pensamientos libres. Ambos compartían la profesión de la investigación, pero tras el nacimiento de su tercera hija, la señora Raven debió tomarse un descanso en su trabajo.

Rebecca, era una niña morena, gracias a los genes de su padre e igualmente delgada. Con finas y pequeñas facciones, casi similares a la de una muñeca, unos intensos ojos chocolate oscuro y un cabello lacio, castaño rojizo intenso, por herencia de su abuela paterna. Siempre fue una niña coqueta y muy segura de su buen parecer, siendo su principal interés los muchachos atractivos y las atenciones constantes de sus padres. No muy contenta con la llegada de sus nuevas hermanas, aprendió a vivir con ellas y a quererlas, pero siempre asegurando ser el centro de atención en todo momento.

Rachelle, era una chica muy enérgica, de temperamento impasible, con un carácter muy dominante y sumamente astuta. De cabello negro azabache, lacio y corto hasta la altura de los hombros, lo suficiente como para atarlo en una pequeña cola de conejo, los días que hiciese demasiado calor. Sus ojos eran lo más resaltante de su persona, debido a que eran de un hermoso tono violeta brillante, y adquirían un brillo singular cuando estaba muy concentrada, su madre siempre solía decirle, que sus ojos debieron ser un regalo muy especial de alguien allá arriba, porque ella era la única niña en toda la ciudad, que tenía los ojos de ese color. Su piel es de tono mediterráneo al igual que su madre, de contextura gruesa, fuerte, bastante ágil y flexible. Toda su infancia se la pasó jugando y deambulando por las calles de su ciudad natal, en compañía de sus amigos, como si ella fuese un niño más del grupo. Gracias a su fuerte temperamento y actitudes de líder, se las arregló para siempre comandar en las pequeñas aventuras y las largas tardes de juegos.

Rose, era una adorable bebita de piel mediterránea al igual que Rachelle y la señora Raven, con unos brillantes ojos avellana y un lacio cabello castaño miel. Era una infante dulce y risueña de voz aguda y bastante juguetona, disfrutaba mucho el estar en compañía de su familia y tenía la costumbre de llorar ensordecedoramente cuando se quedaba sola, este llanto solo podía ser detenido cuando se hallaba nuevamente en compañía.

Los días de Rachelle estuvieron llenos de juegos con su grupo de amigos y exploraciones por la concurrida ciudad donde vivía, hasta que finalmente la tragedia toco a su puerta en el año que cumplió cinco años. Todo ocurrió en una tormentosa tarde de Noviembre, todas en casa estaban preocupadas debido a que el hombre de la casa llevaba varios meses sin dar señales de vida. Estaban acostumbradas a las largas ausencias que se tomaba el padre cuando tenía trabajo que hacer, pero estas ausencias siempre venían con una puntual carta para todas, sin falta al final de la semana. 

Justo cuando la preocupación llego a un punto limite, la señora Raven determinada a encontrar a su esposo, decidió salir a buscar a un viejo amigo suyo en las fuerzas policiales para informar la desaparición de Patrick. Fue entonces, que llegó un mensajero de la imprenta donde trabajaba su esposo, a la puerta de su casa con un terrible mensaje; “El señor Patrick Seafire, fue declarado desaparecido hace dos meses, mientras realizaba una importante investigación en el Estado Magno.”

Cualquiera que llevase el tiempo suficiente viviendo en ese país, sabría que intentar investigar cualquier cosa en el Estado Magno, era prácticamente un suicidio, debido a que ese Estado era la casa madre de todos los gobernadores corruptos de Zulavena y donde todas las cosas turbias que tuviesen que ver con el Imperio, se llevaban a cabo. Nadie supo que era lo que estaba investigando exactamente el señor Patrick, pero de lo que todos podían estar 100% seguros, es que el pobre hombre había seguido esa investigación hasta su tumba. Todos sus conocidos ya lo sabían estas alturas, nadie lo volvería a ver vivo, jamás.

La esperada triste noticia, llegó la tormentosa mañana del 29 de Diciembre, en primera plana del periódico matutino; “El señor Patrick Seafire, fue encontrado muerto por razones desconocidas a las afueras de…” El resto del enunciado no hacía falta leerlo, todos sabían que era una mentira más, todos los sabían, pero nadie podía decir, o hacer nada al respecto. Lo único verdadero en toda esa bola de patrañas anunciadas en el periódico local, era que nuevamente, había muerto otro buen hombre de familia, tratando de buscar la verdad, en un mundo donde la misma era sinónimo de muerte. Todos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de noticias, así funcionaban las cosas en todos los países que estuviesen bajo el control del Imperio.

El 13 de Enero, se celebró un modesto e íntimo funeral y cremación al que solo fueron invitados los familiares y amigos más cercanos del señor Patrick. Lágrimas de frustración, impotencia y tristeza se derramaron, mientras observaban como el ataúd con un muy buen hombre adentro, era consumido lentamente por las llamas. La viuda señora Raven, apretaba contra su pecho con manos temblorosas, una carta que le fue entregada por uno de las más cercanos amigos del trabajo de su difunto marido, con las instrucciones de abrirla solo cuando estuviese fuera de esta ciudad. 

Rebecca y Rose, lloraban desconsoladas en los brazos de sus abuelos paternos; el señor Frederick y su esposa la señora Teresa, mientras ambos trataban de mantenerse fuertes ante la pérdida de su unigénito. Rachelle, por otra parte, solo se quedó con los ojos fijos en el fuego, ni una lagrima cayendo de sus ojos, y apretando fuertemente sus temblorosas manos en forma de puños. Algunos de los presentes, afirmaron que era demasiado joven para siquiera entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en su corazón, ella ya sabía que su padre jamás volvería. Se dijo a si misma que tenía que ser más fuerte que nunca, fuerte por su madre y fuerte por sus hermanas. Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, deseando que le ocurrieran muchas cosas malas a las personas que se llevaron a su padre para siempre.

Una vez terminado todos los tramites del deceso del señor Patrick, la señora Raven cumplió el último deseo de su esposo y esparció sus cenizas en la playa donde se conocieron. Con eso ya concluido, era muy peligroso que ella y sus hijas se quedaran en Flameland. Las personas responsables por la muerte de su esposo de seguro irían también tras ellas, fue por eso que la mudanza de la pequeña y cómoda casa que habían conocido las niñas durante todo ese tiempo, era inevitable. 

Gracias a la insistencia y ruegos de Rebecca, ella se fue a casa de sus abuelos paternos en Mountgreen, donde siempre las niñas pasaban vacaciones. La señora Raven, a pesar de estar triste con esta decisión, llego a la conclusión de que era lo mejor para su hija mayor y sus suegros, que fueron los más afectados por la pérdida de Patrick. Raven por otro lado, aceptó la oferta de su padre de ir a vivir con ellos en la ciudad de Oldgate, en el caluroso Estado Fircesand, por un tiempo, o por lo menos, hasta que la situación económica de Raven mejorase. Así que con todo empacado, Raven y sus dos hijas menores partieron rumbo a Oldgate, dándole un último adiós a la tranquila y pacifica vida que habían armado en Flanemald.

La ciudad de Oldgate era bastante calurosa, llena de gente con un ritmo de vida bastante apresurado, humor pesado y bastante concurrida, un contraste tal vez demasiado chocante para las dos niñas, que habían crecido en un lugar tan tranquilo y amigable como lo había sido Flanemald. No fue tan difícil para Rose el acostumbrarse a su nuevo ambiente, debido a que solo era una niña de 3 años cuando llegaron, en cambio Rachelle, sí que paso por un muy difícil tiempo de reajuste. 

Durante las primeras semanas de residencia en esa ciudad, Rachelle llegó a jurar en nombre de su difunto padre, que esa ciudad realmente tenía algo en contra de ella. Los niños demostraron ser demasiado hostiles y toscos para invitarlos jugar, las altas temperaturas en verano, llegaban al borde de lo absurdo y parecía que todos los habitantes de esa ciudad de locos, habían encontrado un extraño gusto en meterse con su aparente “rara” forma de hablar. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo vivir ahora en Oldgate, y para el colmo de todo aquello, las cosas en la gran casa de sus abuelos maternos, no le ayudaban con la aversión a su nuevo “hogar”.

Su abuela, la señora Cornelia Vereti Restrud de Howlmoon, era una señora muy obstinada, ceñida a sus creencias y enseñanzas. Durante las visitas podría parecer una abuela como las del montón, pero para Rachelle vivir con ella fue un cuento muy distinto. La niña aseguraba que esa vieja mujer, no la quería dentro de su casa. Todos los regaños, reprimendas y castigos que venían por su parte, eran para Rachelle. Estos siempre se debían a las más comunes cosas que la niña estaba acostumbrada a hacer en su antigua casa, pero ella tenía que aceptarlos sin objeción alguna, debido a que ahora su madre había retomado su viejo trabajo y optar por uno segundo, para asumir los gastos de sí misma y ambas niñas, cosa que la hacía estar ausente de casa durante casi todo el día.

Rachelle nunca culpo a su madre por ello, ni le guardo rencor, ella sabía muy bien que su madre se estaba esforzando mucho, por sacarlas a todas adelante en esta complicada situación, pero por otra parte, se le estaba dificultando mucho el llevar las cosas tranquilas con el inestable carácter de su abuela. Esto llego a un punto, en que las dos no intercambiaban palabra alguna durante todo el día. La señora Cornelia no era la única cosa ingrata en esa casa, para desgracia de Raven y sus dos hijas…

La hermana de Raven, la señora Teresa Streen, había demostrado ser aún más indigesta que la propia abuela. Era experta en señalar todo aspecto negativo en la vida de Raven y recalcarle que todas sus decisiones fueron muy mal hechas. Desde su punto de vista, todo ser en el planeta estaba equivocado salvo ella y encontraba gusto en criticar las vidas ajenas. Hablaba mal a las espaldas de todos y presumía en todo momento de lo “perfecto” que era su hijo Arnold. Estaba actualmente divorciada y vivía a las expensas de su ex-esposo y se alojaba en la casa familiar con su hijo, aclamando que era lo que le correspondía por derecho, y aseguraba que era mil veces mejor tener un ex-marido vivo, que un marido muerto. Todo un personaje detestable que había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo en despreciar a Raven y a sus hijas, Rachelle y Rose… Poniendo especial empeño en desprestigiar a la hija del medio.

Cuando Rachelle logró comenzar la escuela primaria a sus nueve años, las cosas tampoco fueron a mejor… Las niñas de la escuela simplemente no la soportaban, alegando que no podían hacerse amigas de una niña tan bruta y ruidosa como lo era Rachelle. Con cada nuevo insulto, la niña simplemente iba perdiendo las ganas de participar con cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con sus compañeras de clases, hasta llegar el punto en que sólo se asiló en sus tareas y sus pensamientos, volviéndose una niña un poco más callada e introvertida, pero sin perder el fuerte carácter y la curiosidad de sus días pasados en la ciudad de Flanemald.

Al tercer año de clases, logró hacer una amiga, una niña que con el pasar del tiempo, se convertiría en su mejor, más grande y única amiga. Alice Wonderwood, era una simpática y curiosa niña, que al igual que Rachelle, prefería pasar el día entero divirtiéndose en su mundo de fantasía, que socializando con las demás niñas pretenciosas del salón. Su piel era blanca y pecosa, su cabello era de un pelirrojo intenso, de ojos azul cobalto, con una sonrisa amplia y un maravilloso talento para el dibujo.

Puede que a estas alturas, la vida de Rachelle estuviese más llena de antagonistas, que de aliados, pero al cumplir sus diez años de edad había descubierto, no solo a sus más grandes amigos, sino al que sería su mejor tutor y aliado más cercano. Su estricto abuelo; Sir Bartolomé Howlmoon, quien la introduciría a un mundo, más allá de todo lo que la niña ya había conocido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te gusto lo que leíste, no olvides, comentar tu opinión del capítulo (la agradecería mucho!).
> 
> Nos vemos!


	3. El Tutor y la Caída.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lentamente personajes misteriosos y seres extraños empiezan a hacer aparición

Por la lindura femenina que poseía Rose, ella había logrado ganar el favor de la impasible señora Cornelia, pero también se ganó una vigilancia casi excesiva por parte del señor Bartolomé, ocasionando que la propia señora Raven tuviese que poner un alto al asunto. Cada abuelo había tomado a su favorita, y para ser honestos, Rachelle no podía estar más aliviada con este curioso desenlace. 

Al solo tener una amiga en la escuela y con las salidas casi estrictamente prohibidas en la casa de la señora Cornelia y con su hermana Rose, divirtiéndose con los juguetes que recibía por parte de su abuela. La única distracción a su realidad que logró encontrar Rachelle, fue pasar tiempo con su abuelo materno.

El señor Bartolomé Howlmoon, era un hombre de 60 años, con piel morena, cabello lacio que peinaba perfectamente hacia atrás, casi gris en su totalidad debido al paso del tiempo, dejando solo unos pocos cabellos en su color negro original. Sus ojos, casi siempre ocultos tras unos lentes de cristal grueso, eran de un firme color avellana. Por un pequeño problema en la cadera ocasionado durante un accidente en su juventud, siempre acostumbraba salir de casa usando un elegante bastón con empuñadura de plata en forma de cabeza de león y su vestimenta, que siempre estaba impecable, estaba conformada por una camisa a botones blanca, pantalones grises a juego con un chaleco y un saco, todo coronado con una corbata de pañuelo color negro y un par de mocasines de color marrón, dando la apariencia de todo un caballero de alta sociedad.

Él también creció alrededor de una educación muy estricta, pasando gran parte de su infancia en internados en el extranjero y recibiendo una formación principalmente austera en su hogar. Esto había forjado un carácter sumamente severo e inflexible, tornándose en un hombre que respeta las reglas, las normas y las buenas costumbres. Pero más allá de su rígida apariencia, en su interior escondía una poderosa curiosidad, que salía a flote ante cosas que estuviesen fuera de su entendimiento, volviéndolo abierto a la nueva información y convirtiéndose en un excelente autodidacta.

Al hombre le pareció muy interesante que Rachelle, ahora de 9 años, estuviese siempre rondando a su alrededor, cuando ella regresaba de la escuela, pese al juicioso (y casi inhumano) trato que había demostrado tener con la menor de las tres hermanas. Primero la dejó rondar cerca de él cuándo estaba en su estudio privado, permitiéndole tomar los libros que quisiese de los libreros, con la única condición de que jamás se atreviera a rayar ninguno, pero al descubrir que la pequeña estaba mostrando tener una capacidad de aprendizaje impresionantemente veloz, desistió de la idea de usar el estudio de la gran casa familiar y comenzó a llevar a su nieta al lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo; “El Reino de lo Oculto”, una tienda de antigüedades y extravagancias que dirigía en el centro de la ciudad.

La familia Howlmoon había estado a cargo de administrar esa tienda de antigüedades durante siete generaciones completas. Ese establecimiento tenía las dimensiones de una biblioteca y un teatro juntos, y además, poseía mucha historia y reputación en la ciudad, muchos de los habitantes de Oldgate decían que esa tienda representaba el “Old” de “Oldgate” y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que la única decisión brillante que había tenido el alcalde de la ciudad, fue convertir esa curiosa tienda en el patrimonio histórico de la ciudad, convirtiéndola en un edificio intocable e imposible de demoler.

El señor Bartolomé le mostró toda la tienda a su nieta, primero empezó con sesiones para reforzar y mejorar la velocidad de lectura, compresión y caligrafía de la menor, pasando fines de semanas enteros en las inmensidades del gran edificio. Para cuando Rachelle cumplió 10 años, podía leer y comprender con mucha precisión libros que la mayoría de los adultos sólo dominan luego de graduarse de la universidad. Ella estaba orgullosa de sus avances, esto le restauraba la autoestima que perdía cada vez que estaba bajo el escrutinio de su abuela, su tía y sus compañeras de clase. 

Cuando ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el cumpleaños número 10, Rachelle divisó a una mujer, alta y hermosa dama de cabello gris ceniza, con piel tan blanca como la de una estatua de mármol, elegantemente vestida de pies a cabeza y con los portes de toda una Reina, quien recientemente había entrado por la puerta principal de la tienda y sellaría su destino para siempre. Esta mujer llevaba un enorme y elegante sombrero capelina negro, adornado con un hermoso listón gris y muchas rosas negras, blancas y rojas. Su rostro era completamente cubierto por un velo de seda negra, pero Rachelle podía asegurar que detrás de esa delicada tela, existía una belleza superior a la de cualquier otra mujer viva.

La niña estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente, por detrás de la dama de la capelina, aparecieron dos hombres vestidos con uniformes de escoltas negros, con un sable en su costado, guantes grises, bombines del mismo color de los guantes, portando tétricas máscaras blancas, de vacíos ojos negros y sin expresiones faciales. Los hombres de las máscaras estaban a punto de sacar a Rachelle del camino, cuando la dama de la capelina chasqueó sus enguantados dedos y los hombres se detuvieron, cada uno volvió a su respectivo lugar detrás de la mujer.

-Pequeña, espero puedas perdonar el comportamiento tan brusco de mis escoltas. Aunque, por tus curiosos ojos puedo asegurar que ninguno de ellos ha logrado infundirte miedo, ¿verdad?- Dijo la dama de la capelina con un tono de voz dulce y musical, mientras se inclinaba lenta y grácilmente para estar a la altura de Rachelle. -¿Podrías ser una buena niña y decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Sir Howlmoon? He venido con buenas nuevas, que quizá puedan interesarle mucho.-

Rachelle por un segundo se quedó con la mente completamente en blanco, absorta en la delicada voz de la mujer, en sus movimientos inhumanamente gráciles, en el aura sobrenatural que emanaba… en el embriagador aroma a rosas que provenía de sus ropajes. “¿Quién era esta mujer? ¿Qué buscaba en este lugar? ¿Por qué estaría buscando a su abuelo?” Todas esas preguntas quedaron fuera de su riel de pensamientos, cuando escuchó la suave risa cantarina de la dama capelina, quien se había quedado mirando fijamente los ojos de la niña. Rachelle no podía ver los ojos de la dama capelina, pero lo sentía justo en su corazón, ella la estaba mirando a los ojos.

-Por favor, siéntase libre de tomar asiento en el recibidor. Iré de inmediato a informar a mi abuelo que usted ha venido a hablar con él.- Respondió Rachelle con un tono de voz firme, pero cortés, haciendo una leve reverencia, con un gesto casi teatral de despedida con su falda y dejando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre una de las mesas, para finalmente ir corriendo a avisarle a su abuelo sobre la llegada de la dama de la capelina.

Rachelle solo tuvo que explicar a su abuelo que había llegado una dama con una enorme capelina negra, el hombre inmediatamente reconoció de quien se trataba y le ordenó a su nieta que bajo ninguna circunstancia, debía salir del estudio privado, hasta que la invitada saliese de la tienda. La niña solo asintió y observó cómo su abuelo salía de la habitación a paso apresurado.

Era más que obvio, que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo ahí el día de hoy, y pese a que Rachelle siempre había sido obediente con su abuelo, espero a que fuese seguro salir y con oído atento, paso con pies descalzos y silenciosos por todas las puertas del edificio. Justo cuando creyó que jamás los encontraría, logró escuchar la conversación de la dama y su abuelo. Ambos estaban en la gran biblioteca de la tienda y Rachelle aprovechó uno de los grandes y cargados libreros para esconderse y oír más de cerca. Su curiosidad estaba sacando su lado más imprudente en estas circunstancias.

-En efecto, Sir Howlmoon. Para mañana en horas de la mañana, el Imperio habrá sucumbido por completo. Todo ocurrirá bajo sus propias narices y no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo, jojojojo♫.- Dijo tranquilamente la dama de la capelina, mientras dejaba caer elegantemente su taza de porcelana contra el platito, emitiendo un pequeño choque agudo entonado a la perfección con la risa cantarina con la que culmino la oración.

El señor Bartolomé, sólo atinó a asentir en compresión a aquello que estaba diciendo la dama de la capelina, observando cómo los hombres de las máscaras servían más de un líquido negro de aroma fuerte en la taza de la mujer. Rachelle sabía lo que era el café, porque era lo que su abuelo tomaba más durante las lecciones de lectura, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que lo que sea que estuviese tomando la dama de la capelina, no era algo que las personas pudiesen tomar sin consecuencias fatales.

Rachelle solo podía seguir haciéndose preguntas internas, su abuelo le había explicado lo que era el Imperio y lo imposible que sería deshacerse de personas como ellos. ¿A qué se refería la dama de la capelina con la caída del Imperio? ¿Por qué su abuelo se mantenía callado en presencia de esta mujer? ¿Quién es exactamente? Y… ¿Desde cuándo conoce a su abuelo?

–Estaré eternamente agradecida con su significativo aporte, Sir Howlmoon. Está de más decir, que ningún mortal apostaría por el lado de lo que no puede comprender. Usted simplemente me sorprendió al ofrecerme esa invaluable información acerca del Señor T.D. Aunque yo hubiese podido conseguir detalles como esos con mi propio poder, el que usted me facilitara esa información, ahorró mucho tiempo y recursos.- Continuó tranquilamente la dama de la capelina, como si hubiese escuchado alguna especie de respuesta silenciosa después de mirar al señor Bartolomé a los ojos. –Y déjeme recordarle que a los de mi clase, no les gusta deber favores. Así que, soy toda oídos, ¿Cuál es su precio?-

En ese preciso instante, Rachelle sintió como la habitación se volvía más fría y oscura de lo que debería ser, a esta hora del día. Un fuerte y terrible escalofrió, bajó por su espalda e hizo temblar sus piernas. La voz de la dama de la capelina había sonado oscura y distorsionada en esa última pregunta, las caras en los cuadros de la biblioteca, estaban cobrando vida propia, dentro de sus cárceles de madera y lienzo. La niña solo pudo cubrirse los labios, tratando de evitar que cualquier sonido delator revelase su ubicación. Algo muy profundo en su pecho le decía que si la descubrían en ese preciso instante, estaría en muchos problemas.

Rachelle de nuevo observó discretamente, entre uno de los agujeros que quedaban entre los libros del librero, y vio algo que hizo que su corazón quedase congelado dentro de su pecho. Tras dar un silenciosos sorbo a su taza, su abuelo había dirigido una confidente sonrisa a la dama de la capelina, mientras sus ojos adquirían ese aire severo y austero que todo el mundo tan bien conocía, como si con su sonrisa estuviese dando la petición y con sus ojos estuviese aclarando la amenaza de lo que ocurrirá, en caso de que la dama faltase a su palabra.

Era claro que esta mujer no era humana, su abuelo aun sabiendo esto… ¿Tenía el suficiente temple de mirarla, como si fuese ella la alumna y él el maestro? La dama guardó silencio por un segundo, tras ese gesto y su oscura risotada que hizo eco por toda la habitación, se complació ante la respuesta del señor Bartolomé, enviando otro desagradable escalofrío por la espalda de la niña, tratando de derribarla y hacerla gritar como la niñita pequeña que era. Rachelle apretó nuevamente sus manos sobre sus labios, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, recordándose a sí misma que tenía que ser fuerte, rehusándose a ceder ante la macabra energía de la dama capelina y queriendo saber cuál sería el final de esta reunión. Cuando la dama finalmente detuvo su tenebrosa risa, Rachelle abrió sus ojos y nuevamente centró su mirada a través del orificio entre los libros.

-Estoy profundamente impresionada, Sir Howlmoon. Usted realmente ha logrado agradarme. Lo que me ha pedido, es tan fácil de otorgar, que ni siquiera tendré una pérdida real al dárselo. Ha demostrado ser un aliado de fiar y sumamente entretenido. Porque, yo también soy una fiel partidaria de mantener a la familia a salvo y unida.- Tras decir aquello, la dama capelina llevó grácilmente sus manos al pecho, apretando con fuerza, mientras un brillo rojizo con negro emanaba del lugar donde se estaba ejerciendo presión.

Cuando la dama capelina levantó las manos de su pecho, de ellas colgaba un hermoso reloj de bolsillo de plata. Este tenía un peculiar grabado en la tapa; era en efecto un sombrero capelina rodeado de zarzas, plumas y rosas. Bajo ese dibujo había un grabado escrito en una lengua que la niña jamás había leído antes, un significado sacado del final de un sueño, imposible de descifrar. La dama puso gentilmente el reloj en la mano abierta del señor Bartolomé, colocando después sus dos manos encima del reloj con suavidad.

-Le otorgo mi protección; a usted, a sus descendientes, a aquellos que usted ama, a aquellos que usted aprecia, a aquellos que usted protege y a aquellos por los que usted vela. Es mi palabra de ***.- Recitó la dama capelina, con una voz casi onírica, para después observar cómo el señor Bartolomé guardaba el reloj en el bolsillo de su saco, aceptando finalmente el pago correspondiente por su contribución.

Una vez entregado el reloj, la dama capelina y el señor Bartolomé se levantaron de sus asientos y se estrecharon la mano como si fuesen viejos compañeros de negocios. El señor Bartolomé estaba dispuesto a escoltar a la dama a la salida cuando de repente, ella dejó escapar una ligera risilla infantil, helando la sangre de Rachelle ante las palabras que salieron de sus labios; -Miren a quien tenemos aquí♫.-

La dama había chasqueado sus enguantados dedos, y tras el corto sonido haciendo eco en el silencio de la biblioteca, Rachelle dejo de tener control sobre su propio cuerpo. Sus manos se apartaron de sus labios y quedaron cruzadas sobre la altura de su ombligo, sus piernas empezaron a moverse solas, caminando lejos de su escondite y parándose en frente de la oculta mirada de la dama y la impactada mirada de su abuelo.

-No estoy acostumbrada a que me impresionen dos veces en un solo día, jovencita. Has de tener una mente muy fuerte, si me di cuenta de tu presencia en la reunión, cuando esta ya estaba finalizando. Y a pesar de que hice de esta, una casita del horror, ni una sola lagrima ha caído de tus…- Decía tranquilamente la dama capelina, moviendo juguetonamente su dedo en ademán de proximidad, mientras Rachelle venía caminando hasta ella, en contra de la voluntad de la niña. –Hermosos y extraordinarios ojos… estos parecen… los ojos de alguien que estará lleno de sorpresas…-

Lo último, lo había dicho más como una apreciación, que como un reproche. Estaba claro que el señor Bartolomé iba a objetar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero un dedo en alto de la dama capelina, impidió que cualquier sonido escapase de los labios del hombre mayor. Rachelle solo podía mirar intensamente a la mujer, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de sensaciones en su pecho. Tras una larga meditación en silencio, la dama capelina dejó escapar una última risilla infantil, chasqueó nuevamente sus dedos y todo lo que Rachelle vio a su alrededor fue oscuridad, lo último que logró escuchar antes de perderse a sí misma en la nada, fue la voz de la dama diciendo; -“Me agrada mucho tu nieta. Tengo planes para el futuro con ella. Hasta entonces, preparala lo mejor que puedas. Cuento contigo, Sir Howlmoon.”-

Para cuando Rachelle despertó, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido en la tarde. Tenía memorias vagas de haber leído hasta quedarse dormida en uno de los sofás del recibidor, pero algo en esa memoria no le calzaba mucho. Se levantó del lugar donde estaba dormida, se estiró un poquito, haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda, sacudió su cabeza, para agitar también sus pensamientos difusos y partió en busca de su abuelo en el estudio. Mientras estaba corriendo alegremente por el corredor, lista para su nueva lección, algo que sonó a través de la radio del estudio de su abuelo hizo que parara en seco, sintiendo un pesado nudo en su estómago, como si no pudiese recordar algo sumamente importante.

La triunfante y melodiosa voz de una mujer, resonaba fuerte y claro a través de los parlantes de la radio del estudio de su abuelo, mientras el hombre mayor estaba centrado en escuchar el mensaje, con un grueso cigarrillo encendido en su mano derecha y un peculiar reloj de bolsillo de plata en su mano izquierda.

La voz de aquella mujer era algo de otro mundo, como el poderoso hechizo de una Diosa oscura, que hace algo difícil ignorarla. Esta poderosa voz, daba un discurso acerca de la caída del Imperio y el alzamiento de un nuevo régimen, un nuevo estilo de vida, un mundo lleno de promesas maravillosas, para todos aquellos que quisiesen abandonar de una vez por todas, el ineficiente yugo del imperio por el cual habían estado sometidos durante tantos siglos. Un mundo mejor, para aquellos que observasen las recompensas en base al esfuerzo y calidad de su trabajo. Un mundo que solo sería posible para los que diesen su lealtad a la “Gran Familia”.

Rachelle no sabía si estaba entrando o saliendo de un sueño, pero al parecer, lo único que era real en esta situación, es el aparentemente invencible Imperio, que había finalmente caído ante las garras de algo mucho más poderoso y totalmente desconocido para el resto del mundo, y por lo que la niña pudo ver al asomarse por la puerta entre abierta del estudio; Su abuelo no parecía sorprendido por ello…


End file.
